And Time Has Passed
by Lunar Luna
Summary: Stella, the daughter of Katie Bell and Harry Potter is now starting at Hogwarts. She meets two people, Neville Longbottom II son of Neville and Ginny and Tory Weasley daughter of Hermione and Ron. Follow them in their adventures in this exciting story.
1. Prologue

. . . And Time Has Passed  
  
Prologue  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first fan fic, so don't expect much. Please R & R, & I don't mind complaints & suggestions, but be nice. It's rated PG because I might have a little bit of language later, but probably not that bad if at all. It might also be a bit romantic later on too, but nothing terribly sick. So here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the series, and a lot of these characters are J. K. Rowling's, but, yes, some of them are mine (Stella) as well.  
  
It was midnight. The grandfather clock in the sitting room struck twelve, jarring eleven – year – old Stella Potter out of her sleep. She had had the dream again. About Hogwarts. Ever since the letter had come five weeks earlier, she had had the same dream, every night, all night long. She breathed in deeply, calming herself, telling herself that she wasn't there yet, she hadn't met him yet. She shivered in spite of herself, picturing the deathly white face, the face that bore into her head, giving her an ache and causing her to cry out.  
  
'It was only a dream,' she told herself over and over. 'It was only a dream.' But it wasn't. Today was the day. The day. The day for Hogwarts. She imagined her father's stony face, her mother's shriek of joy, when they had seen the letter.  
  
Sometimes Stella wondered what had brought her parents together. They were complete opposites. Harry Potter had a horrible temper and hated magic, anything to do with it. Her mother always said that it had been love at first sight when they were at Hogwarts. Harry had been so popular, so ... so magic. Katie Bell had dreamed of him ever since she had laid eyes on him. But now, she was just the same as she was at Hogwarts. Lively, entertaining, full of magic. She taught children quidditch for a living, while Harry went to the local muggle pub, The Bull's Horn, and got drunk every night. It was a lucky thing that Harry was never at home. He got so angry when Katie did magic. Stella just didn't understand. She had seen pictures of him in school, when he was only twelve or thirteen. He looked so happy. But then, there had been that other boy. Cedric. Cedric Diggory. The end of the fourth year had changed Harry's life forever. At first he had still loved magic, just had frequent spasms of anger that he had directed at his friends. But then in sixth year it had gotten worse. He was out there, so strong, killing off the muggle – born families. Harry had dropped out of school after his sixth year, so depressed. Katie had set out to find him as soon as she was out of school. No matter how bad he was, she still loved him, and she had found him. He had been lying outside a pub in muggle London, unconscious from drinking, bottles of alcohol lying all around him. After Katie had taken him in and made him better, she had married him. But then it had started up again, and this time Katie could do nothing to help.  
  
A tear dripped from Stella's eye onto her hot pink wire rimmed glasses. Why did her father have to be such a horrible father? Why couldn't he be like her best friend, Lucy Buckhop's father? Why did he have to be so mean to her? Why didn't he want her to go to Hogwarts, and learn magic? Why? Stella let out a shuddering sigh. She was so tired, but she was afraid to go back to sleep. She opened the bedside table drawer and found Simple Spells: The Complete Guide To Every Good Spell, by Hermione Granger-Weasley. Stella smiled. Her mother had bought her that book, along with all of her other school supplies. She had been in school with Hermione, in her house, Gryffindor. Stella climbed into bed, propped her head up on a pillow and began to read. The words swam in front of her eyes. She was so tired. Spells are one of the many cores – Stella was resting her head – of the magical – she needed sleep – world. There is a count in 1999 – she couldn't stay awake – of a total of...  
  
When Stella opened her eyes, sunlight was streaming through her window. Simple Spells was lying open on her legs and she hadn't taken her glasses off. The events of last night ran through her blurred mind. She had had the dream, then woken at midnight. She had been worried about Hogwarts ... Hogwarts! Today! And the train left at ten! Stella dreaded the worst. She glanced up at the dragon clock that was attached to her wall. It read 7.00. Stella breathed in a sigh of relief. They had to leave at nine, to get to the station. She had plenty of time.  
  
'Mu-um!' She ran into her parents room, but it was empty.  
  
'We're down here, honey!' Katie called up the stairs. We? Was Harry down there too? Normally he would be asleep in the Bull's Horn about now. Stella dashed down the winding staircase and stopped dead in front of the kitchen table. Harry was there. He was dressed in sweeping, floor – length bright green robes. A matching hat was perched on his head, and his old black traveling cloak sparkled from its recent cleaning as it hung off the flobberworm skin hook by the front door. He looked like a true wizard, sitting next to Katie eating sausages and eggs. Katie looked amazing too. She had changed out of her everyday quidditch robes into beautiful light blue and silver dress robes with a blue ribbon and silver hat in her blonde hair.  
  
'Oh, mum! You look lovely. And dad!' Stella blurted out.  
  
'I thought it was a good occasion to dress up. It is, after all, your very first day at Hogwarts, dear. Your father's coming to the station with us too.' But at that moment Stella saw what was wrong with the picture. While Katie was beaming and her big smile lit up her entire face, Harry's face looked as un – proud of her as it did when the letter had first arrived. Nevertheless, Stella appreciated her mother for what she had done, so she put on a big grin and asked,  
  
'What's for breakfast?'  
  
'Sausages and scrambled eggs, but you can have some bacon if you'd rather.'  
  
'No, thanks. I'll have the sausages.' Her mother placed a huge platter of chipolatas and eggs at Stella's place on the table. It steamed up and clouded her parents' faces from her eyes.  
  
Stella couldn't believe it. She was really going to Hogwarts. She wondered if she would see all of the things that her parents had seen and been into.  
  
Stella was almost ready to go. As she threw her dragonhide gloves into her trunk and lifted her beloved wand from the bedside table (holly and ivy with dragon heartstring), she heard her mother shout from downstairs.  
  
'Hurry up, Stella – you don't want to miss the train!'  
  
'I'll be down in a minute, mum!' she called back. There was one last thing. She dropped to her stomach and retrieved a small enlargeable cage that was kept under her bed. Through the glass, under the leaves, drinking the water, was Stella's best present ever – her toad. The spotted animal's name was Folle. Stella had gotten her in a shop with her mother when they were in holiday in France that summer. The toad's name was French for crazy. Stella had been horrified after she had found out what it meant. She had tried to change it to the French word for spot, Tache, but it was too late – the little toad had become too accustomed to Folle. Though right now, Folle didn't seem to care what her name was. He was busily slopping water all over his cage.  
  
'Folle, stop it! You're just making more work for me by doing that,' Stella said in mock anger. She laughed. He had always been so cheeky with her. He really was quite an odd toad. Stella pushed herself to her feet, tucked her wand into her hair, picked up her trunk with one hand, Folle's cage with the other, and left her room for what would be the last time for a long time.  
  
Stella looked around the station nervously. There wasn't any Platform 9 ¾ here. How was she supposed to get there? She had been to King's Cross before on trips with her mother, but there had never been any mention of that weird platform number before.  
  
'It's all right, dear, don't be nervous.' Stella's mother's voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
'You can't see it now. You just have to walk between the nine and ten barriers. It's simple, just don't make it obvious what you're doing. Come here.' Stella obediently walked over to her mother and followed her lead. Gripping her trolley with her trunk and Folle on it, she gently nudged her foot up against the barrier. Expecting for it to be solid, she was caught by total surprise when her foot kept on going. Losing her balance, the rest of her body fell, traveling through the barrier and onwards to the hard concrete below.  
  
'Ow.' Stella winced, closing her eyes. When she opened them, the entire queue of people on the platform was staring at her. A second later, all of the children burst out laughing. Their parents tried to shush them, but it only made them laugh harder.  
  
'It's all right dear. Now up you come.' Her mother gently pulled Stella to her feet and upturned her trolley, placing her trunk and Folle's cage back onto it, as they had fallen off. Luckily the toad cage had landed right ways up.  
  
Stella's face was flaming red. Avoiding the eyes of everyone else on the platform, she quickly mumbled her goodbyes and ran onto the steaming scarlet train, only pausing to lug the contents of her trolley onto one of the luggage compartments. Not wanting to bother taking her things with her onto the train, she brought out a shoulder bag and put into it a couple of her special items – her wand, her robes, as she had to change into them, her black cloak with silver fastenings and her Simple Spells book. She said goodbye to Folle, then hurried off to find a compartment that was empty before there were none left.  
  
'All aboard! This is your last call!' Stella heard the conductor shout and blow his whistle as the last children scampered onto the train, waving frantically as they went. A sudden lurch and the train started forward. Stella waved goodbye to her parents out of a passing window, though she wasn't sure if they had seen her or not.  
  
The next compartment that she passed was completely devoid. She settled herself down on one of the window seats, propped her bag up on another seat, and began to read. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Train

Chapter 1: The Train  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, everybody. After I finish this note, I'll reply to them all. I know I messed up a bit on the previous chapter (it was the Prologue), but, come on, it was my first time ever posting something. I messed up quite a bit, but I just changed it so it should be okay. To make it clear, Folle is a boy, not a girl now. Also, it's sort of weird, but twice my dot dot dots haven't showed up on fan fiction & also italics didn't show up either. Oh well, at least one did. All right, here are the review answers. (Come on people, I know this is my first fic, but it can't be THAT bad, I need more than TWO reviews, also considering that one was from me. Is there only one decent person on this Earth? (That's you, MzHissyFits)  
  
MzHissyFits: Thanks, you are the first real review I have ever gotten. I told you everything else over email, so that's really all.  
  
Lunar Luna: I don't think I'll bother reviewing every single chapter, but I should on the Prologue. See you right now this second.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's J.K. Rowling's, so only part of this fan fiction is mine.  
  
The train chugged on. Expecting to be alone for the whole journey, Stella was surprised when another child entered her compartment. It was a boy, brown haired, a little pudgy, and had a circular face.  
  
'If you've come to laugh at me, then there's no point because I really don't care and I'll just ignore you,' Stella said, continuing to read.  
  
'I – I haven't. Honest. I just can't find an empty compartment anywhere. This one has the least occupants,' the boy stuttered out.  
  
'Oh, my goodness!' A girl emerged from behind the boy. She had horribly bushy hair, bright red in colour. She had brown eyes, and oversized front teeth.  
  
'Well, I'd expected to see you somewhere, but certainly not run into you on the train. You're Stella Potter. My mum was one of you're dad's best friends at Hogwarts. She's called Hermione Granger. Have you heard of her book, Simple Spells? Oh, look, you've got it right there. I'll tell mummy, she'll be terribly pleased. My father was one of your father's friends, Ron Weasley. And your mother's Katie Bell. She used to be on the quidditch team, and I think she still does something with it now, doesn't she? My name's Tory Granger. Well, actually, it's really Torence, but Tory seems to fit me better. Don't you agree? Let's see, and this is Neville Longbottom II. Your father knew his father too! Have you brought an animal? I've got a cat called Crookshanks. I know he looks sort of odd, but really, he's all right. Neville's got his toad, what's it called, Neville? Travis? Truman? Oh, Trevor, that's it. Have you brought your robes onto the train? I've heard that we have to be wearing them when you get off the train. Oh, yes, there they are, you have. Hold on a minute, have you read all of the required textbooks yet? After asking around, I thought I'd be the only one, but there you are. If you've gotten started on a different book, then you must have read all of the ones that we have to read. I just couldn't put them down this summer. They're all so interesting. What about that new Defense Of The Dark Arts book? I expect you liked the part about your father-'  
  
'No, not really, my father's not exactly someone to brag about.' Finally Stella managed to get a comment in.  
  
'What do you mean?' The girl – no, Tory, Stella corrected herself – asked.  
  
'Well . . . if you must know, my father quit wizardry at the age of sixteen and now enjoys getting drunk each night and sleeping at the Muggle pub every day as hobbies.'  
  
'Oh.' That was all that Tory could get out, ashamed at herself for asking such a question.  
  
'It's all right. I suppose it's better this way. I feel a little better now that I've confided in someone,' Stella said. 'And now, back to some of your previous questions and comments. I never knew about Ron Weasley, but my mum told me about your mum, right after she bought the book for me. She teaches little children quidditch for a living. Yes, I've got an animal. I've got a toad, too, like Neville. It's a he. And it's called Folle. I got him in France, so the name's French; it means "crazy". And it was too late by the time I realized that and tried to change it. And no way have I read all of the textbooks. I've only started the Charms one because it looks really interesting.'  
  
'Well at least you've read a little. I always say that a person who reads a lot will grow up to be all the more smarter. So, now that we've all gotten to know each other a little, may we please sit down?'  
  
Stella had almost forgotten that Neville was there. She had been so wrapped up in her conversation with Tory that he had just seemed to disappear. But it was nice to know that someone else had a toad, so there was someone else who didn't have another reason to laugh at her.  
  
'Sure. I'm sorry to keep you standing all of this time,' Stella answered politely. Tory and Neville took a seat across the table from her. Stella placed a bookmark in her place in Simple Spells, and lifted her gaze to the two other soon – to – be Hogwarts students across from here. It was sort of odd, really. She hadn't quite expected to make friends so soon. She had a feeling in her. A feeling that said that her, Neville and Tory were going to be together for a very long time.  
  
At precisely one o' clock, there was a rattling noise somewhere and then a loud knock came from outside. Tory jumped up from her seat and pulled the door open, revealing a slightly plump witch with a jolly smile on her face. She was pushing a trolley in front of her filled with Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. On the bottom shelf were lots of different – coloured pitchers, obviously filled with drinks of some sort.  
  
'You're the trolley witch!' Stella exclaimed. 'I've heard about you!'  
  
'Too right you are, little girl. But the one you might have heard about was probably my mother. She retired quite some time ago, and I decided to take over her occupation. Anything?'  
  
Stella reached into her bag for her money pouch. 'Oh, blow it, I've forgotten my money. It's with all of my other things in the luggage compartment.'  
  
'It's all right. I'll lend you some,' said Tory.  
  
'You sure you won't mind?' Stella asked.  
  
'No, of course not.' Tory produced a beige bag jingling from the sound of coins banging together. 'What do you two want?' As Stella and Neville murmured their responses, Tory paid the woman, who looked quite pleased. The three of them all helped to lift the big load of food that had just been bought. It was plunked onto the wooden table in the middle of all of them, and the trolley witch left to go on to the next compartment. Over the food, the trio talked about their pasts. Stella told Neville and Tory about her parents and their adolescent life. Tory told the other two about her parents and grandparents, how they were all dentists, though the grandparents worked in the muggle way, while her parents were in the magical business. Neville didn't say anything when it was his turn.  
  
'Oh, come on, you must have something to tell us,' the two girls said.  
  
'Well, sort of.'  
  
'Then come on; let's hear it.' Neville, without facing Stella and Tory, muttered about his grandparents. They had been in St. Mungo's, until recently, they had miraculously recovered from their problems and had moved back to their own home. They had been fine for a month, and had just started to feel comfortable again, until Voldemort had struck once again. But this time, he had taken no mercy. He had gone in and just simply murdered the Longbottoms while they were asleep. It had been such a trauma for Neville and his parents; they had almost not made it. But when they got the letter for Hogwarts, it had made them all a bit happier; as they hadn't been sure that Neville was going to get in. They had all refused to let that bother them, yet it still lurked at the back of all of their minds.  
  
Neville sobbed at the end of his story. Stella guessed that it had just been too much for him, all at once. She offered him a Chocolate Frog to cheer him up, and he accepted it, swiping at his eyes while unwrapping it.  
  
'Look! It's your mother, Tory! "The most intelligent witch in a century to enter Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry".'  
  
'Wow,' replied Tory, I never knew she was on the Chocolate Frog cards. She never told me.'  
  
'We will be arriving at Hogwarts School in just five minutes,' the intercom suddenly blared out.  
  
'Oh, shoot!' cried Stella. 'And we haven't even changed into our robes yet!' Stella, Neville and Tory all jumped to their feet and all yanked their school robes from their bags. Dashing off to the bathrooms with the others, Stella felt that she had friends at last. 


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Hogwarts  
  
_A/N: Well, thank you for the reviews everybody! (That was meant to be sarcastic at first, but now I have two real reviews!! Thank you thank you!) And you know what, Manda?? You really won't wake up on Tuesday if you don't review soon!! But also, if any of you have read this almost exactly the same story by Sally Ally, do not fear. Because Sally Ally is me, and me is Sally Ally. The story is the same, just I forgot my email and I think I sort of got sick of Sally Ally. So anyways, I'm not a copycat, just a terrible writer that nobody likes. Here are some replies to reviews -  
  
MzHissyFits: Thanks again, and I don't really have much to tell you as I answered most everything on email, I think.  
  
Tobias Charity: Thank you; you are my second real reviewer! I have a couple of questions and comments. What's a Livejournal meme? How do you get a beta reader? Do you have any fanfictions? I'll look and see on your name, and if so I will try to read and review. Also, tell me if you have any ideas, I've got one about the Harry thing, but I won't tell you yet, as I don't want to give everything away. I like the idea about Stella and Harry, I might use it. Also, thank you for being one decent reviewer! You are the first one I have had that's reviewed and it wasn't just "It was good, it was bad, etc." I actually got ideas from it and I know what is good and bad! Thanks a bunch again!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again, I'm not the owner of most of this; J.K. Rowling is. Yes, yes, a little is mine, but not most.  
  
Also, thanks Jess.  
_

* * *

The train slowed, causing Stella, Tory and Neville to scrape all of the uneaten sweets into their pockets or bags. As it came to a complete stop, all three of them peered anxiously out of the window to get their first glimpse of the castle.  
  
'I can't see it, can you?' Neville said.  
  
'Nope,' Stella replied. 'I guess we'd better start getting off. We wouldn't want to get left behind.' She, Tory and Neville all got up and walked towards the luggage rack. They each got their own trunk, and Stella and Neville got their toads.  
  
As the three of them disembarked from the train, they saw a tall, skinny brown-haired man standing before them. His face was so smooth it looked like a porcelain doll's face, minus the prickly moustache and half- beard around his chin. His nose was long and thin, and he wore a super- clean black suit with a dark blue tie underneath.  
  
'If you are a first-year, follow me immediately,' he said, sounding as though he had rehearsed every word he was saying.  
  
'I guess that's us,' suggested Tory. 'He doesn't exactly look to happy though.'  
  
'You're right, he sure could do with one of those Cheering Charms my mum told me about,' said Stella. Neville beckoned them towards the man, who promptly led them down the side of seemingly horseless snow–white carriages, which all of the older students were climbing into. The carriages left, and the small group of first years veered off towards a vast lake with a row of rowboats lined up.  
  
'We will be riding in the boats. Three of four people for each one and no pushing,' the tall man sneered. Stella, Tory and Neville took to boat on the far left. No sooner had they clambered in them than the strange man shouted, 'Forward!', and the boats set off at a fast pace. Nobody talked during the little time that they were actually seated, as the man shot cold looks at anyone who so much as opened their mouths. There was a sharp intake of breath, however, as the magnificent castle came into view. The windows were alight with candles, and imprinted against the dark sky it almost looked as if it wasn't real.  
  
Shortly after they had seen it, the group was pulling up along the shores of the lake. It was a cold night, and Stella looked up at the sky wishingly. She knew that the castle would almost certainly be warm and welcoming inside, but the fact was, they weren't yet inside of the castle. And Stella shivered, and every freezing second seemed to stretch out for eternity. The man in the suit strode over to a huge door and rapped his knuckles hard on it four times. The door opened to reveal a witch in red robes that matched her rosy cheeks and round, jolly face.  
  
'Hello, Mr Stickman. These are the new students, I presume?' Her words were lukewarm and made almost every first year feel relieved. Mr Stickman gave a curt nod, entered the threshold and strode off down a corridor to the left. The smiling witch beckoned them inside.  
  
'Well, there's no need to stay out there freezing to death. Come in, come in. I daresay it'll feel quite good to you.' The group hurriedly crowded in, and the witch led them off down the right hallway and into a grey stone chamber.  
  
'Now, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Washlepot, Transfiguration teacher and assistant headmistress. Before we have the beginning of the year feast, you need to be sorted. The four houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each one has its ups and downs. In a minute or two, I will lead you into the Great Hall. When I call your name, you will go and sit upon the three-legged stool in the front. Put on the Sorting Hat, and it will tell you which house to go to. And questions?' Nobody had any, so Professor Washlepot took them into the Great Hall and they formed a line by the wall.  
  
The Great Hall was indescribable. Sparkling gold goblets and plates were set at every place at each of four long tables. There was a separate table at the front of the hall, just to the right of where they were standing. There was a row of adults sitting there, and the one in the middle had a raised chair. It was obvious that he was the headmaster. Seated around him were all sorts of people. Stella didn't recognize any of them really, though she could tell what some of them taught.  
  
For instance, on the second to the far left, there was a witch with a hat made out in the shape of a humongous leek, and large red radish earrings protruded from her ears. She taught Herbology. And also, a witch to the right of the Herbology teacher had dragon skin gloves sticking out of her pocket and long wiggly hair pulled back with a clip in the shape of a dragon. She also had a tattoo of a hippogriff on her shoulder, which was visible through a tear in her green robes.  
  
All of the other teachers showed no sign of what they taught to Stella, so she looked up at the ceiling instead. She gasped in surprise. What she had thought to be the ceiling was actually not there; she glanced up to the dark sky. Neville nudged her.  
  
'It's just a charm. The ceiling's actually there, just you can't see it. My parents told me about it.' Stella let out a low whistle.  
  
'It must be a really good witch or wizard to get that charm in place.'  
  
'Not really. It's quite simple, I think,' replied Neville.  
  
'They have a charm a bit like that at the Ministry of Magic as well,' Tory said. 'Except it's in the windows, and it's not real weather, just whatever Magical Maintenance decides.' Stella, who was about to ask what Magical Maintenance was, had her words cut short by Professor Washlepot shushing the Great Hall. Stella realized that a large and very battered hat in the middle of the hall had opened its mouth and started to sing.  
  
'_Many years have passed since I was first made,  
My colours have already become washed-out and frayed  
Hogwarts founders charmed me to uphold their task,  
To choose the first-years' houses, I am whom they ask.  
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are two of the four,  
Then there is Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
In Gryffindor you will find the truly brave,  
Many innocent lives Gryffindors often save.  
No person in this house is ever afraid,  
These lion hearts show us the way the game's played.  
The second house is Hufflepuff, where truth conquers all,  
Though it may not seem so, their hearts have brains and brawl.  
A Hufflepuff never gives in,  
Through both good and bad they continue to grin.  
Then comes Ravenclaw, where wits are always key,  
They are sharp as a needle with minds vast as the sea.  
Every Ravenclaw has a will to learn,  
Eager as can be; for knowledge they yearn  
Slytherin house is last but not least,  
They are sly as the fox, the wiliest beast.  
Though this house produced the Dark Lord,  
Great wizards emerge, soon to be adored.  
So now put me upon your head,  
Soon then, the answer I will have said.  
I know every corner of the Fountain of Youth,  
Do not be scared, I will tell you the truth._'  
  
The Great Hall clapped, and Professor Washlepot started shouting the first name on a long list of people.  
  
'Arling, Jacob!' A brown–haired boy with a hobble walked over to a three-legged stool that looked like all of the legs had each broken off a number of times. There was a minute's pause while Jacob Arling plunked the hat on his head, and then the hat shouted,  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!' Jacob headed towards the table cheering and sat down at an empty place. Next was a girl that looked so frightened Stella thought she was going to pass out, and the Sorting Hat put her in Hufflepuff. There was a tall boy called François Caessing in Ravenclaw, a tall thin boy in Slytherin by the name of Nathan Dermot and three girl triplets – Jackie, Jaimie and Justine Effonfeather in Gryffindor. Neville was called right after a boy named Gil Krispijn was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
'Longbottom II, Neville!' Stella watched Neville get sorted anxiously. She held her breath while the hat sat without moving on his head, and let out a long sigh of happiness when it shouted,  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!' She was able to relax after that for a while, but when Professor Washlepot called,  
  
'Persephone, Polly!' her stomach tightened up. She'll call my name soon, thought Stella. And sure enough, the next name on the list was hers.  
  
'Potter, Stella!' Swallowing the lump that had arisen in her throat, she stepped up to the stool and sat down. The hat was on her head, and it was murmuring in her ear:  
  
'Ah, well, look what we have here. You will be hard. Your mind's not bad, and neither is your courage. I can see a little truth in there too. Hmmm . . . so where should I put you? You're very complicated, lots of qualities. Should it perhaps be Hufflepuff? Not Slytherin, I think. But it could also be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I've just got to see what would fit you the most . . . '  
  
Stella opened her eyes, which had been shut tight, and peered at the teachers' table. And then she took a closer look at the person sitting there. She gasped, just at the moment that the hat shouted its verdict . . .

* * *

Well, I tried. I don't even know for sure what house to put her in. I think I've changed my mind, but we'll see. Also, if you have any great ideas, email me or review and tell me them. The song was completely pathetic earlier, but with somebody's help I got it so it was halfway decent. By the way, does anybody know how to get a beta reader?? No idea, so tell me if you know. And also, another reminder to my "friend" Amanda: REVIEW OR YOU WILL DIE!! That's all. Thanks, everybody.


	4. Chapter 3: The Feast

Chapter 3: The Feast

_A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I just looked back in my spiral and I found that I sort of started to write chapter three (well, the author's note and the review replies) so I'm actually going to write the chapter this time. I think in June I sort of gave up on fanfiction, apart from reading my friend's fics. Anyways, I'm back! I read it over and decided to continue! And I've forgotten a few things, like what was going to happen with my cliffie, so it's going to be really lame so sorry. And I had a really good idea for a house, but now I can't decide between two. So sorry, but if you're reading this thank you tons for continuing to read! Now some review answers._

_JulyFlame: Well, it's not my fault, I just can't help it, but how can you support Harry/Ginny? (I'm assuming that.) Thanks for the beta suggestions, I'll look into it. And yes I've thought about the teachers and their jobs, and I agree with you on the house thing, and I'm either going to do that or the one you didn't mention. And obviously it wouldn't be a fic without Malfoy or someone like him, but I'm still thinking about that character. What do you think of a girl Malfoy? And yes, I've got ideas about headmaster/headmistress. Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! I just remembered the ending to my cliffie! You're the best! Thank you tons for the review and for that!_

_jgils: Thanks, but what do you mean by "haooy"? Is it meant to be "Harry"?_

_Miss Mione: Thanks for the beta stuff – but checkmated is just for Ron/Hermione isn't it? And yes I'll review your story, if you continue Living Torture (I haven't given up yet!)._

_MzHissyFits: Heehee. I've never been that talented at writing cliffies, but it's good to know someone likes them. And good luck with the Katie/Oliver thing, it's a lot better than a lot of other ships. Tell me when you write it so I can read it please!_

_Miss Nano and Miss Alexandria: Hey! Thanks for reviewing, tell me when your story gets on._

_Magicalmoments: Thanks! I found it and reviewed, as you probably know. It's super good!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own HP, just this fanfic._

* * *

'HUFFLEPUFF!' Stella just sat there. Mixed emotions. Relief came first. Then there was amazement. And next joy. She stood up shakily, making her way over to the table with all of the other Hufflepuffs and sat down at the end, smiling. It was only after she had heard the next person called, Jeffrey Rolland, and sorted into Ravenclaw, that Stella was able to look up and smile at the person who sat in the middle of the teachers table. In between a very short man with a beard and another man with brown hair streaked grey was the golden high chair for the headmaster. Stella had been so surprised at who was sitting there, still looking a bit uncertain, because it was Hagrid.

Stella didn't know that much about Hagrid, but Katie had told her that he had been almost like a father to Harry before it all happened. Harry had sort of pulled away afterwards, but she believed that in his heart he still loved Hagrid. Hagrid had been Keeper of the Keys and Grounds, and then in Harry's third year he had been appointed the position of Care of Magical Creatures. From what Katie had told Stella, she had gathered that he was absentminded, clumsy and forgetful, but had a way with creatures and underneath it all was just plain nice. Truthfully, Stella thought that he would be the last choice of anyone to be chosen for headmaster at Hogwarts, but, she guessed, whoever it was would have their reasons.

Stella contented herself with examining the Great Hall and its ceiling until Tory's name was called, and then she held her breath again. _Come on_, she thought, _come on, let it be Hufflepuff or Gryffindor._ The hat seemed to take an eternity to decide and open its mouth. But it finally did.

'RAVENCLAW!' the hat shouted. Stella slumped in her seat. It would have to happen, wouldn't it. The two people she had met on the train and would have had a chance of becoming her friends would both have to be in different houses. She tried to look on the bright side and smile at Tory, but it just wouldn't come. Stella sighed, and stared at her plate. Then Hagrid stood up and spoke.

'Er, good evenin' all o' the ol' students and newcomers. Um, it's been a long break fer all of you, I'm sure, an' hopefully we're all 'appy to be comin' back 'ere to 'ogwarts. As many of you know, our everlastin' friend Professor Dumbledore passed away six winters ago. Professor McGonagall took over the duty of 'eadmistress, but, unfortunately, this year she has been unable to continue 'er job. You see,well, over the summer she was hit with a spell, an' right now is lyin' on a bed in St. Mungo's recoverin'. Nobody knows anythin' 'bout it, even 'er.' A tear dropped from Hagrid's eye onto his golden platter at this point. He wiped it away. 'And so now, she's appointed me 'eadmaster of this great school in 'ope that I will, er, continue to 'elp you succeed in learnin'. To those o' you who don't know me, I'm Professor 'agrid. Now the others are gonna introduce themselves, I think.' He sat back down. 'Professor Snape,' he indicated.

A man stood up with greasy black hair, waxy skin, needlelike eyes and a long, hooked nose. He introduced himself as Professor Snape and he taught Potions, also being head of Slytherin house. Stella already decided she didn't like him. Next there was a lady who looked sort of out of it, the one who Stella had seen earlier with radish earrings. She said she was Professor Lovegood and taught Herbology along with head of Hufflepuff house. Professor Rosmunda was after her (Stella had also noticed her earlier, the one with a hippogriff tattoo), and she taught Care of Magical Creatures and was head of Ravenclaw house. After Professor Rosmunda was Professor Kora, teaching Muggle Studies, and Professor Flitwick, who taught Charms and was head of Gryffindor house. Professor Hagrid then went to the other side of him with Professor Renault, the Arithmancy teacher, and Professor Washlepot, the assistant headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. After her was Professor Jethro (History of Magic) and Professor Gemma (Astronomy).

Stella thought Hagrid and the teachers' speeches were never going to end, but finally Professor Hagrid said his last comments.

'Lastly, there 'ave been a few changes at 'ogwarts. Fer instance, ev'ry Friday at mealtimes you can sit wherever you want, not just at yer 'ouse tables. An' also, on Fridays you can wear whatever you want, not just yer uniforms. An' oh yeah, 'bout the classes. In yer first year you've got to take all o' the basic ones an' such, but you can also take a few others like Arithmancy an' Divination. It depends on yer schedule about which ones an' how many you get. You'll get yer schedules firs' thing tomorrow mornin'. I think that'll be all though. Well, er, then I guess it's on with the feast!' Stella cheered with everybody else about the new rules. _Maybe_, she thought, _it won't be too bad having friends in other houses. I'll probably make some in Hufflepuff as well._ She felt a lot happier as she dug into her Yorkshire Puddings. She turned to the girl next to her and the boy across from her and started to introduce herself.

That night, lying in bed, Stella felt very contented. Her luggage had been brought up and she lay under the freshly warmed sheets in pale green pyjamas. She had met all of the boys and girls in Hufflepuff in her year and so far she disliked none of them. There were five other girls and seven boys. The girls were Jocelyn, Holly, Ellen, Danielle and Abbie. The boys were Gil, Carter, Art, Jude, Mike, Leo and Kurt. So far Stella knew that Holly, Danielle and Abbie all had muggle parents and Ellen was half-and-half. She also knew that Jocelyn and Gil had wizard parents like her. As for the others, Stella didn't know. Abbie and Danielle had owls, and Holly had a cat but Ellen and Jocelyn didn't have any animals.

Stella lay there, listening to the others drift off to sleep, and thought about what the day had brought. So she hadn't made any real friends, but she had talked to quite a few people and even the older people seemed nice. She had so much to learn about Hogwarts, like the classes, the teachers, the students, even her way around! She couldn't wait to get her schedule tomorrow. Even though she wasn't in the same house as Tory and Neville, she might still have some classes with them, and on Fridays she could sit with them at mealtimes. Stella like the looks of a lot of the teachers too. She was really looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Charms, even though there was a chance that she wouldn't get to take some of them this year. The only ones she didn't look forward to were Muggle Studies and History of Magic.

'Stella, are you awake?' The voice jerked Stella out of her thinking and she sat up quietly.

'Yeah, who else is up?' Stella whispered back.

'It's only me, Ellen, I think. I've just been listening to everyone's breathing and you're the only one I can't hear. I was just wondering, what do you think of it? I mean about Hogwarts. It's nothing like I expected. I mean, my dad told me all about it when I got the letter, but I never thought it would be like this. I mean, it's not like I imagined it, in a good way.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean. We've only been here for a few hours or so but I already feel like I fit in, like it's my home.'

'I agree. I still sort of miss my house, but it just feels right here. Like I'm moving on for a while.'

'Me too. I love Hogwarts already.' Stella stopped talking as she heard a cough. 'Whoops, we'd better go to sleep now, we don't want to wake anybody else up.'

'Yeah, okay. It's just nice to know that someone feels the same as me. I just can't believe we're actually here. Good night, Stella,' Ellen whispered.

''Night, Ellen,' Stella said back. She lay her head on her pillow and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Classes and Kisses

Chapter 4: Classes and Kisses

A/N: Oops, sorry, I forgot to put a note at the end of the last chapter. Geez, it took forever to get my other new chapter to show up on the site, and sometimes it wouldn't and sometimes it would. Whatever, I think I've got it working now. Okay, normally I won't update this frequently, but I'm on winter break and I should be doing my Biology paper right now but who cares anyways? Certainly not me. And also I just realized I forgot the DADA teacher, but I've got plans to put him in later. Did it sound like it wasn't very real with all of the teachers' names and the people in Hufflepuff? Or was it just too boring? Tell me, I need your honest opinion. Anyways, since I'm updating in the same day, there's only like one review answer but that's okay.

magicalmoments: No, Kels, I'm not changing her houses! Heehee. Anyways, where are you going for vacation? I still love your story, I read the last chapter again just now!

Disclaimer: These are kind of boring to write, but I guess we have to. I don't own HP, etc., etc.

Stella awoke to the sound of Holly's voice.

'Get up! We get our schedules today and owl post and breakfast and classes and I can't wait so you'd better get up this instant!'

'Ugh,' she heard someone reply, probably Danielle. 'Not all of us are morning birds, Holly.'

Stella pulled back her yellow canopy and made her bed. She fished a hairbrush, her robes and her shoes out and shoved her glasses on from her nightstand. She trampled out downstairs to the bathroom with Abbie and Jocelyn and got ready. When she came back into the room, the others were all putting their books into their bags. She did so herself, and commented when she shoved the Defense Against the Dark Arts one in.

'We haven't met the Defense teacher yet, have we? I mean, they weren't at the feast, at least I didn't see him or her.'

'I guess not. Maybe they were late or something. Or just didn't feel like coming to the feast,' said Holly. Stella murmured in assent, and when she had all of her six books crammed into her bag, she followed the others into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Stella arrived and sat next to Gil Krispijn, the boy she had sat across from yesterday. She had just started to help herself to some kiwi when a massive hoard of owls swooped down through the ceiling. She was amazed. She had heard about post time at Hogwarts, but had never in her wildest dreams thought it would be like this. An array of owls, all forming a pattern together, but somehow each one standing out, in perfect formation, some carrying thin envelopes and some gigantic packages, all different colours from pure white to the deepest black and everything in between. She still sat, transfixed, as an ebony one glided down and landed in her raspberry juice. Stella reached out and untied its scarlet-stained claws from the wrinkled brown package. It gave a screech of approval and flew off between the pillars to the Owlery. Stella untied the string and unwrapped a cozy-looking yellow and black scarf with a badger embroidered on each end. Folded inside was a note.

_To my Stella, to keep her warm inside on her first day of school. –Mum_

Stella smiled and tied the scarf around her neck. She had a funny feeling and turned her head to see Gil staring at her with a weird look on his face. He quickly went red and looked away to his own package, a box of trick wands from his little sister.

Stella had just turned back to her kiwi when she felt something sharp hit her on the back of her head. She turned around, and her eyes fell upon a piece of paper on the floor folded into a badger shape with wings. Confused, she picked it up and unfolded it only to see her schedule written out in large, loopy handwriting.

_Monday: 8.00-Charms, 10.00-Potions, 13.00-Defense Against the Dark Arts, 15.00-Divination_

_Tuesday: 8.00-Care of Magical Creatures, 10.00-Transfiguration, 13.00-History of Magic, 15.00-Arithmancy_

_Wednesday: 8.00-Herbology, 10.00- Charms, 13.00-Potions, 15.00-Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Thursday: 8.00-Divination, 10.00-Care of Magical Creatures, 13.00-Transfiguration, 15.00-History of Magic_

_Friday: 8.00-Arithmancy, 10.00-Herbology_

_Lessons are two hours long each. Lunch will be served 12.00-13.00 every day, tea at 15.00. Friday afternoons are free periods._

Gil and Ellen turned to her. 'What did you get?' Stella said to both of them. They showed her their schedules.

'Same here!' was Stella's answer of delight. It turned out that all of the first year Hufflepuffs had the same schedule. But Stella was anxious to find out Tory and Neville's schedules. She ate the rest of her breakfast quickly, and didn't stop to talk that much. As soon as she finished, she hurried over to the hallway, passing Neville and Tory on the way.

She stopped to whisper into their ears, 'Meet me right outside to compare our schedules!' She got a nod from both of them, and within five minutes they were all gathered outside the Great Hall with their schedules in their hands. After looking over both of theirs and sharing with them hers, it turned out that they all had four classes together: Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Potions. They were spaced out so that they got to see each other twice on Mondays, once on Tuesdays, three times on Wednesdays, once on Thursdays and once on Fridays. With free periods every Friday afternoon and Friday at mealtimes, that was enough time together, Stella reasoned.

They all had Charms together first thing, so they set off with the maps (that had come attached to their schedules) in hand. It turned out that Charms was very enjoyable, with jolly old Professor Flitwick who could barely come up to some of their waists. In their first day they learned the levitating charm, and about half of the class got the hang of it.

'Your homework is simply to practice "Wingardium Leviosa" until Wednesday! Have a jolly first day at school!' were Professor Flitwick's parting words. Stella, Neville and Tory all left Charms in a happy sort of mood, but it was washed away when they entered the Potions classroom. Bottles upon bottles of grotesque liquids and solids stood in jars on shelves all around the room. Ten students were already there and sitting at their desks. But it was the teacher that made them dislike it most of all. It was the greasy man they had seen at the feast, Professor Snape. Throughout the lesson, the three got the mood of what it was going to be like for the rest of the year. The class was silent, and Professor Snape barely moved his lips when he spoke to somebody. They took notes from the introduction the Professor gave them for most of the lesson, and started to read the textbook for the remaining fifteen minutes.

After Potions, Stella ate lunch then parted with Tory and Neville to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She went into the room and saw a man sitting at the desk with so much hair that she thought it was a wig. He appeared to be sleeping, but as she entered the jerked his head up and muttered through yellowing teeth a greeting, which sounded very much like a lion's roar. Stella thought he was a pretty mediocre teacher from what she had gathered by the end. He wasn't as scary once you got to know him, but at times he would say something or do something completely unexpected, causing the entire class to jump in their seats. Creepy, that's what he was.

Her next lesson was Divination, and Stella really liked that. It was taught by a centaur named Firenze, whom Stella completely and utterly respected but liked in a fun sort of way. He seemed to know what he was talking about, and when he gave the class the homework of finding an up-to-date chart of the stars, the class only groaned slightly. Stella, however, was amazed. She had never before studied something so fascinating as Divination, and she stayed after class to tell Firenze this. He seemed quite pleased, and told her that he was glad to have her in his class.

'At last, someone with enough sense to tell Jupiter from Saturn,' he muttered as Stella left in a haze.

She talked with Tory and Neville after dinner (roast potatoes and pasta) for a while about her first day. They were both quite pleased with Hogwarts like her, but they didn't enjoy History of Magic.

'It's simply horrid. I mean, obviously, it's very important for us to learn and I haven't really got much against it, but just come on! Do something fun with it, for heavens sake, three quarters of the class fell asleep an hour in!' was Tory's response.

'I totally agree. I mean, I guess he tried as hard as he could, Professor Jethro, but I think _I _could make it more interesting than he did! I can definitely wait until Thursday when I've got it again,' Neville commented.

With that, Stella bade goodnight to her friends and changed into her green pyjamas to go to bed. However, when he threw back her canopy and sheets, there was a message there in a scrawny hand.

_Please come to the common room ASAP._

There was no signiature. It didn't look that evil or anything, so Stella pulled on her slippers and padded down the staircase.

There was only one light on in the common room. In the far corner, a boy sat with his head turned. Stella couldn't tell who it was. She walked round to the far wall and saw that it was Gil Krispijn, the first year Hufflepuff who she had sat with at mealtimes so far. He saw her and looked up with hope in his eyes.

'Well, um, I just wanted to ask you something,' he whispered.

'What?' said Stella. He indicated something, and she saw that it was the bulletin board with notices pinned up. There was a new one, though. It said that there was a dance Friday night for the beginning of the year.

'So,' Gil said.

'So . . . what is it?' Stella replied again. Gil's face turned bright red.

'Do you want to go with me?' A grin spread across Stella's face and turned her cheeks a light shade of pink.

'Well, okay. Why not?'

'Right, that's good then. So does that mean you're going out with me then?'

'I guess so. Is that a good thing?'

'It is for me.'

'And me.'

'Well, then,' Gil said. And at that moment, he kissed her. Not grossly, he didn't grab her and snog her or anything. Just a quick kiss on the lips. And Stella returned it with a smile.

* * *

_A/N: Oh shoot, I just forgot to do this but I'm replacing it on the site so this will show up. And it will also be short because I have to go to bed right now. Anyways, tell me how I did on the romance thing? I was going to have it at the end of the week but I didn't have enough time or space. Anyways, I have to go. Review lots and keep writing to all of you! Byebye!_


	6. Chapter 5: First Week

Chapter 5: First Week

A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in ages. I'll admit that's pretty pathetic. But this time, I actually have excuses. I've had a ton of 4-H stuff to do because Club Days is coming up, and school started back up again, and the holidays finished, and I've got two research papers to do, and I have to read everybody else's fictions. But you know what is even more pathetic? I've only gotten three reviews since I last updated – two from my friends and one from me. So maybe I would update more if you reviewed more (hint, hint) . . . Anyways, a correction to make. On Stella's schedule, it said tea at 15.00 and I meant tea at 17.00. That's all, here're my answers to my three measly reviews.

MissMione – What do you mean "sweet and right"? How right? And also, Neville's parents are Neville and Ginny, NOT Harry and Ginny or Neville and Luna.

magicalmoments – I really can't think of anything to say, so . . . HI!

LunarLuna – This is even more pathetic, replying to my own review, but maybe if some people reviewed . . . (hint, hint)

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter.

Stella woke up on Tuesday morning only a little sleepy from the night before. She got ready and went down to the common room to find Gil waiting for her. She gave him a small smile and walked to breakfast with him hand in hand.

At breakfast Stella didn't get any owl post. She ate and talked about Care of Magical Creatures (her next class) with Abbie, Gil and Jude. Everybody was really looking forward to it. Stella finished her breakfast and walked to class with a few of her fellow Hufflepuffs. Care of Magical Creatures was held outside in a pasture next to the Forbidden Forest. The teacher was already there when the rest of the class arrived.

'Hello, everyone. I'm Professor Rosmunda, and this is my first year here at Hogwarts teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Before this, I taught at Beauxbatons for ten years. Before _that_, I went to the University of Magical Beasts in Swaziland. My school up until seventh year was in Canada, though I was actually born in Brazil. I speak eight languages fluently: English, French, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Welsh and two native dialects of Swaziland. I live here at Hogwarts during the school season and in Wales in the summer and winter holidays alone except for my creatures that I take care of year-round.'

'Wow, she sounds so cool,' Stella whispered to Tory and Neville, who were standing by her side. 'I wonder how she learnt all of those languages.'

'I know,' Neville replied. 'It's all I can do just to keep up with English!'

'Well, I bet she started when she was really little, and just picked them up when she lived everywhere,' said Tory.

'Care of Magical Creatures is a very different branch of magic,' Professor Rosmunda continued. 'There are very few spells and potions that you will learn in your first year here. Mostly you'll learn the basic aspects of caring for the different animals. How to feed them correctly, how to handle them right, things like that. I expect that some of you will excel at this, and some of you will have some trouble keeping up and will be slow to catch on. That's okay. It's your first year, and you don't know your strengths and weaknesses. But at the end of this year, when you pick your schedules for second year, I'll advise you to only stay with this if you understand the majority of things and really enjoy it. But enough talk! Let's get started.'

Professor Rosmunda gave a high pitched whistle, clear as a bell. In an instant, a group of creatures came running into the pasture, jumping the fence on their way. There were nine of them, each one a different colour. They partly resembled geese, with beaks and heads, but had very long necks and bodies covered in stuff that looked like Silly Putty. Their legs and tails looked like that of a hippopotamus, stocky and wrinkly.

'Glabberjucks!' Professor Rosmunda cried. 'Very lovable animals. Sharp beaks, so watch out. They love to talk, but they're not that intelligent, so they don't understand much. Right there's nine of them and twenty-seven of you, so get into groups of three.' She paused while the class shuffled around, arranging themselves. Stella, Tory and Neville all got together.

'Okay, today we're going to learn how to feed them properly. We'll just start with this solution. It's made up of pond water, daisy flowers, rainwater, chocolate and vanilla syrup, peaches and Brussels sprouts. It's the glabberjucks' favourite food, and it's pretty good for them too. All right now, I've distributed it into bottles, so all you have to do is pour it down their throats. Do so like this.' Professor Rosmunda took hold of the nearest glabberjuck, a black and brown one, and held it firmly by the feet, tail and neck. She coaxed it into opening its mouth and squirted the dark orangey-greeny liquid down its long neck.

'Now you try. Take turns holding it and feeding it until you've got the hang of it. Everybody get one glabberjuck and let's see you guys try,' she said. Tory volunteered to go and get one, and came back with a beautiful bronze-coloured one. First, Stella held its feet and tail, Neville held its neck and mouth and Tory fed it, and then they switched around. Professor Rosmunda walked around between the groups, observing their progress.

'You look like you're doing all right,' she commented. 'Good work!' Stella beamed. She was really beginning to like Hogwarts, especially Care of Magical Creatures.

The rest of the day went by with Transfiguration, History of Magic (sigh) and Arithmancy. Transfiguration was about medium, Stella figured, with Professor Washlepot whom she had met on the first day as teacher. History of Magic was really quite devastating; she even fell asleep once, though only Ellen and Jocelyn sitting beside her noticed. Arithmancy was also about medium. The teacher was Professor Renault, whom Stella neither liked nor disliked.

Before Stella knew it, it was Wednesday morning and she was off to Herbology with Tory and Neville. This was something that Neville really seemed to excel at. Neville claimed that it came from his father. Everybody agreed that although the teacher, Professor Lovegood, was really spacey and just a little odd, she was really cool and fun. She started them off on a long lecture on Crumple-Horned Snorcacks, and finished the class off chattering on about the Loch Ness Monster.

Once the class got under way, though, it was pretty fantastic. They all learned a lot about the plants they were working with, a magical form of radishes. Stella liked Professor Lovegood's earrings, miniature radishes that, she had told the class, were alive and growing. Tory commented on her hat, which had a giant badger growing out of it today.

After Herbology, everybody started their classes over again, Stella with Charms, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Thursday started with Divination and finished with History of Magic. Finally it was Friday lunchtime, after Herbology.

Stella ate with Tory and Neville, because it was Friday and they could sit wherever they wanted. She was so excited about the dance that night that she could hardly eat.

'So, er, are you guys going to the dance tonight?' she asked nervously, not sure of their answer. But she was relieved when she heard it.

'Yeah,' they said in unison. 'I'm going with Ike Gregoire, he's in my house,' said Tory. 'Are you going with anyone?'

Neville said that he was taking Jaimie Effonfeather, in his house, and Stella told them about Gil.

'Well that's all good then,' Stella stated. 'The dance starts at seven, so we should probably start getting ready about six o' clock or so. So that means we've got four hours. How about we finish up here, all go and get our homework and meet outside in the courtyard?' She got nods of agreement from her friends. They ate the last of their fish and chips, and split up to go to their dormitories.

Stella loaded her books and papers into her bag to take to the courtyard and made her way out into the hallway. On the way, something caught her eye on the bulletin board. She took a closer look, and saw that it was a folder of pamphlets with the decoration or a quidditch broom on the front. She read the title:

_**First years: are you put down by the fact that you can't get on your house quidditch team this year? Do you want to be ready for next year's tryouts?**_

Stella grabbed one of the papers and rushed out to courtyard. There she found Tory and Neville waiting patiently, carrying on a conversation.

'Well maybe we could try out. But I've barely ever been on a broom before, have you?' Tory said.

'Not much. But I think we should at least go to the first meeting and see what it's all about. Oh hi Stella! Did you see the pamphlet on the bulletin board?" Neville inquired.

'You mean this one?' Stella replied. She showed them the paper that she had picked up. 'What exactly is it for?'

Neville answered that one. 'You get a couple lessons from the quidditch coach, Professor Adlai, and then she picks a mock team of first-years that can't play on the school team yet. It's not divided into houses, so we might still be together. I think I'd like being a beater . . . '

'Sounds pretty good,' Stella said. 'What do you think?'

'I'd definitely like to take a look into it. We should go. It's tomorrow morning, on the quidditch pitch at eight,' Tory piped in.

'Yeah,' said Stella. 'I wonder . . . '

A/N: Hey, I was going to have the dance this chapter, but again, I didn't have enough time or room. So how's it going? My life is, well, full. But that's okay, it's all good. Review with comments and flames and praise and whatever you want to say! Review mine, and maybe I'll review yours (hint, hint (yet again)).


	7. Chapter 6: Dance

Chapter 6: Dance

A/N: It's been a while…kind of glad to be back! This chapter's all about the Friday night dance, I think it's kind of short but you'll just have to live with it. Gosh I suck at romance…remind me to never write an attempt at that again. Especially with first-years. Happy reading! Lunar Luna!

* * *

Stella, Tory and Neville did their Arithmancy and History of Magic homework for the next hour. They wasted a bit of time exploring the Hogwarts grounds and went to the library to look at quidditch books. At 5.00 they went to dinner (Shepard's pie and carrots) and then split up to get ready for the night's dance.

Stella arrived in her dormitory to see Ellen, Holly and Jocelyn brushing their hair and such. Stella went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and came back to get dressed. She put on a medium – length brown skirt with a three-quarters sleeved bright blue shirt. She finally decided on black shoes that matched the edges of her shirt. By that time Danielle and Abbie had come in together and Abbie wanted to do Stella's hair. Stella let Abbie brush her fluffy blondeish-brown hair and pin it up. She then helped Ellen pick out her things.

By the time everyone in their dormitory was ready, it was nearing seven o' clock, so they all went down together, Stella talking to Ellen. Ellen was going to the dance with Jude from Hufflepuff, so they split up in the common room to find their dates.

Stella saw Gil and made her way over to him, smiling. She greeted him with a quick 'Hi' and slipped her hand into his. They talked for a while on the way to the Great Hall, mostly about Hogwarts and trick staircases. She found he looked very handsome in his long dark blue dress robes. She was happy to be going with Gil.

When they got to the Great Hall, it was amazing. Magical streamers of every colour were all over the place, thousands of candles lit the hall, the tables were draped in something shimmery.

'Should we go in?' asked Gil.

'Wow, I guess,' Stella answered. When they were only a few steps in, loud music sounded out – an odd-looking band began to play on a stage. There was a space cleared out in the middle and many teachers were waltzing already (Professors Lovegood and Flitwick among them). Stella kind of looked at Gil and then said,

'Well? Come on!' and led him to the dance floor. They danced for a long while to all sorts of music – salsa, rock, everything the band played. Stella saw Tory and Neville dancing and waved to them. They both looked like they were having fun. She noticed that although Neville was a little clumsy-looking when he walked, he was a fantastic dancer. His feet seemed to never touch the floor.

Gil wasn't the best dancer ever, but then again neither was she and they had a lot of laughs stepping on each others' feet. It was wonderful dancing with him, laughing in surprise as he spun her on the fast songs, looking into his eyes as they danced to the slower ones. He really had beautiful eyes, all brown and warm-looking.

They took a break and went to have some punch, which tasted like millions of fruits all blasted together. They sat down at an empty table and talked.

'I'm so excited for this year and all of them. It's going to be so much fun at Hogwarts. I'm glad I met you, Stella.'

'Me too,' Stella said. 'It's amazing here. I can't wait for the quidditch. Are you going to that first-year team thing tomorrow?'

'Ha, I don't think so. You don't want to see me trying to fly. I love watching quidditch, just not playing it. Do you think you will though?'

'Yep, I'm going. My mum teaches quidditch, so she lets me ride every once in a while. I'd really like to be a Keeper. Mum makes me be Keeper when she practicing with her Quaffles.'

'Cool,' replied Gil. 'Would you like to dance some more? I hear they're having a competition."

'I'd love to,' smiled Stella.

They went back to the dance floor and attempted to tango. They watched Neville and Jaimie Effonfeather glide around and win "Best First-Year Dancers". Neville looked so proud and Stella and Gil cheered him on happily.

The night seemed to go on and on, wonderfully. Stella met Jaimie and her sisters, finding them really amiable and fun to talk to. She introduced Gil and Ellen to everybody and said hi to Jude, Ellen's date. Tory and Ike met everyone else and the huge group (Stella, Gil, Tory, Ike, Neville, Jaimie, Jackie, Justine, Ellen and Jude) settled down to have a snack.

Stella laughed with all of the others, chattering away about everything and anything. The night finally drew to a close and the dance ended. Stella made her way back to the common room with Gil. He stopped her at the bottom of the staircase and handed her something, blushing a little. It was a miniature package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a ribbon.

Stella unwrapped it to find a beautiful necklace. It was bronze twisted into a chain and had writing on it if you looked closely. "_Amāre"_, Stella read. She looked up at Gil in admiration.

'Oh thank you,' she said, fastening the chain around her neck. 'Where in the world did you get something this beautiful?'

'Owl order,' Gil grinned. 'Can I give you a kiss goodnight?'

'Of course,' Stella answered. He hugged her for a minute and then kissed her. He said goodnight and walked off to his dormitory.

Stella closed her eyes and smiled widely. She stumbled up the staircase in a daze, got ready for bed and flopped onto the sheets. The last thing she did before sleep was to hold the necklace and put it in the front of her bedside drawer. Tiredness came and Stella slept.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. Next chapter's gonna be better, it's all about flying! Which make me happy. Good to be back writing, hopefully good to be back getting reviews:) Until later, from Luna!


	8. ByeBye!

Hey. I think I'm going to stop writing this story because to tell the truth it's kind of boring me. I can't think of a real plot-line and I don't like how I wrote the first few chapters and such….I'm actually going to delete it after I get the first chappie of my new story up, which brings me to a new topic. I thought of a new story idea, I'm writing about Tonks when she was little and in school….but I don't have a title, any ideas would be much appreciated!  So that's about it, sorry if you liked it, but I'm sick of it, so bye-bye Stella! Thanks, Lunar Luna


End file.
